Tsukinai Aisuru Everlasting Love
by TenshiBabe
Summary: AU: A spur of the moment decision changes the lives of Yami and the new student Bakura; whose lives are inexplicitly thrown together; and thus begins to shape their destiny.
1. The White Dragon

**Tenshibabe: (hiding from behind a rock) **so this is something new…It has been festering in my notebook so I am typing it. Is it too late to considered my valentines day submission? lol well I hope ya'll enjoy my post-valentines day story ^_^ Enjoy!

**Summary:** AU: A spur of the moment decision changes the lives of Yami and the new student Bakura; whose lives are inexplicitly thrown together; and thus begins to shape their destiny.

**Pairings: **Darkshipping (eventually), Bakura/OC (don't worry), Marik/OC, Seto/OC, Yugi/? (If I told u I'd ruin the surprise).

**Disclaimer: **So here it is…I do not own anything related to YuGiOh, other that the few posters and manga. The Sato siblings are mine, created for the purpose of being in this piece of fiction, as well as _The White Dragon_. So well they're mine.

_**A/N: **_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

**Tsukinai Aisuru**

_**Chapter 1**__:_ **The White Dragon**

* * *

><p>It was nearly noon in the city of Domino, Japan. Despite it being the pinnacle of the weekend lunch hour, there were no sign of the boisterous student life that usually populated the streets during their two day leave of government enforced education. Nope, none 'cept for one…<p>

A tri-colored, leather clad figure raced through the nearly deserted streets of his neighborhood. Running through his mental checklist, to ensure he had everything he needed from his cell phone to his house keys; said teen dashed around a bend, squinting further up the road trying to pinpoint the location of his best friend, well his slowly getting irritated best friend, Marik Ishtar.

As the teen rounded the corner, Marik looked up, giving the aforementioned teen a look at clearly stated where-have-you-been!

"Yami, we should have left ages ago, if I'd known you'd be this late, I wouldn't have skipped out on Nia's offer of lunch, _you know how I enjoy Nia's cooking._" Marik ranted throwing Yami his other helmet. Yami glared back at his annoyed friend.

"Well _Sor-ee_ it's the weekend and Jii-Chan has got me in the shop this week, I had to bargain with him to let me take the afternoon off. Since Yugi's coming home tomorrow, I had to clean the place top to bottom this morning." He finished, hoping onto the awaiting motorcycle, joining Marik.

"Man, your parents must've been really upset with you to send to work; what did you do to get 'em this stoked?"

"Some thing about me learning the value of money after I maxed out the credit card they gave me on new clothes and Seto's new gaming system…even though he could have given it to me for free" Yami pouted at that thought.

Marik laughed, "Yeah, that sound's just like him, but really I didn't think that system cost thaat much; or was it that your small shopping trip that turned into a splurge?" the absence of a reply from Yami led him to believe it what the latter. Smirking now Marik added, "Well as long as you made it, Seto would have killed you then me; if we missed this" Marik said rolling his eyes as he sped off down the streets of Domino.

Today was important; in fact it was the day that Seto Kaiba was to open his latest venture _'The White Dragon.'_ The blue eyed, dragon-obsessed, multi-millionaire had created the ultimate hangout for any teen to spend their free-time. With eight floors, the place was big enough to hold half of Domino; two floors for arcade gaming purposes, equipped with food courts on each. Another two floors containing rooms for private gatherings, a bar and dance floor for the older crowd, a floor holding a mini theatre and two arena's one for Duel Monsters and another for Dungeon Dice. Including indoor and outdoor sports utilities; for those parents who would undoubtedly complain.

'Seto really out did himself with this one' Yami thought to himself as the two friends neared the site where the opening was held.

After successfully parking his bike in the VIP parking lot, a smug looking Marik made his way back over to where Yami stood trying in vain to see over the huge crowds blocking the entrance to the massive building. Although the ribbon hadn't been cut yet, there was about the entire teen population of Domino, and then some swarming the front entrance, giving the two friends a hard time in trying to pinpoint the location of the blue-eyed brunette that owned the joint.

"Do you see him?"

"Me! You're taller; I should be asking you Marik!"

"Oh yeah…hm, there!" The blonde shouted, grabbing onto his shorter counterpart and pulling him through the crowd.

Seto glared angrily at the two, as they came barreling through the masses.

"Where have you two been? I had to postpone the opening for another thirty minutes," The brunette was practically seething; and Marik chose wisely not to point out the angry twitch adorning the CEO's left eye.

"Hey, we're here now, so chill after all you owe me a duel in that fancy arena of yours so lets open this place up!" Yami smoothed over, the ribbon was cut, and the White Dragon was officially open for business.

_**Later that evening…**_

The three friends sat around the bar, recalling the events of that afternoon.

"Well as long as Seto's paying we'll have the most expensive drinks on the menu" Yami ordered, smirking, after all the bet was that whomever lost the had to buy the others drinks for the rest of the evening.

"You both act as if your broke, yet your families are loaded, if anything I'd say you two were a couple of moochers," Seto quipped.

Marik rolled his eyes, "Your just upset because Yami beat you five to nil, yep at those numbers you'd still have to pay even if we were broke" the blonde finished grinning.

They continued to poke fun at the irritated CEO, even after he threatened to kick the two out.

"But you would never do that would you Seto? After such touching words at the opening ceremony…" Marik reminisced, as the CEO grumbled under his breath. The fact that he even mentioned that the main reason he built the White Dragon was "to be able to have somewhere where he and his closest friends could hang out" was what he was starting to regret, even though it was true.

"Yeah laugh it up _buddy_, I still can have my guards relocate you to a less secure location" Seto sneered, smirking to himself when Marik made a face at him.

"Aw you love me, shaddup" Marik grumbled turning back to his drink.

"Yeah well all joking aside, his place is really cool Seto, thanks now we really can hang out without having to be told to '_Turn down the music, you wild children"_

"Or '_Big brother I wanna use the TV' _and having to battle little kids for a use in your own pool"

"And the worse, '_When are you boys gonna grow up a take on some responsibility'_ Nag, Nag, Nag" Marik finished, making his hand do an imitation of his father. All three sighed; being from a rich family isn't all that it's cracked up to be, well at least from their families anyways.

Seto and his little brother Mokuba being adopted into Kaiba Corporation, with Seto being raised to take over the family business, left no time for his younger brother. Their adopted father Gozoburo Kaiba passed away not but three years ago and since then Seto has used every lesson learned from Kaiba Sr. to take over the company from a military power house to a top gaming company who pushes the limit of reality with the latest in holographic technology.

Yami although being born into riches, has had high expectations on his head as the son of one of the greatest lawyers to set foot on the planet. His late mother was an adventurer or as she was sometimes called a fortune-hunter. His father got remarried to Yukina Mutou, nearly ten years ago, almost four years after his first wife passed. Yukina has a son Yugi who is three years older than Yami and whose father owns a game shop just outside of the downtown area.

Marik's family is full of _perfection_ as the youngest of three would always refer to them as. The Ishtar's came from a long line of tomb keepers and from those roots, they've relocated most of their keep into museums around the world. His father is the executive director of the city's museum and owns a couple museums himself. His mother a world renowned art critique; his elder sister walking in his mothers footsteps. His brother who coincidentally is also three years older than Marik and a close friend to Yugi, is a graphic designer- a well known one at that after doing some advertising work for Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions alike.

"Well at least we get to hang out here for the rest of the weekend, huh?" Seto stated, watching the crowds from their secured balcony.

"Uh-no, not I…my brother's coming home tomorrow, this time for good. He's done college and he's settling down with a place of his own. Says he wants to be independent" Yami says looking at the elevator entrance at the teenagers filling the building.

"That is a good thing right, last time I checked anyways" Seto added before taking a drink.

"It is, it's just he's going to be even busier now than before what with finding a new place, his new job and well his new life not to mention his friend that's coming back with him" Yami finished now glaring at the crowds.

"New _friend?_" Marik asked putting an obvious enunciation on the word 'friend'.

"Yes new 'friend'! Geeze that kind of _friend_ apparently they already knew each other and just happened to're-connect' in college…or whatever" Yami stated angrily.

"So are you angry that Yugi's moving out, with a new friend, or are you afraid that he won't have as much time to spend with you?" Marik asked; Seto raised an eyebrow.

"I-I…I guess I'm a little of both, we used to be so close, I don't want that to change y'know" Yami sighed "So…Yuge's bringing his friend home tomorrow, and the family is going to have dinner over at Jii-Chan's, at least that's what we got planned any ways"

"Well it's not good to keep things bottled up, you gotta tell Yugi how you feel about all this. And if that doesn't work out you still got us huh?" Seto smiled slightly.

"Y-yeah were your boy's you know we got your back!" Marik grinned, punching Yami in the shoulder. Yami returned their smiles, slowly rubbing his arm.

Yami made a mental note to also thank Seto for personally looking over Yugi's portfolio, still Seto assured Yami that Yugi was a shoe in to get the job, even without his help. The fact that his brother was going to be working for one of the top gaming companies still sent chills up his spine and caused him to space out occasionally. Y'know being the game freak he is an all.

Yami now half way done with his second drink, continued to lazily watch the crowds adorning the dance floor. Marik on the other hand had drunk twice as much and as Yami, now on his fifth. Seto rolled his eyes, turning to the bartender, "No more for the blonde, he can't hold his liquor" Seto sniped, paying for Marik's drinks.

The blonde in question, glared at the brunette, who shrugged dismissively; "He's right, you can't" Yami added nonchalantly as he continued to watch the crowds, Marik groaned exasperated.

"Now that's something you don't see every day" started Yami as he watched a group of teens enter the dance floor via elevator.

"Hm, what's that?" Seto questioned, focusing on the group slowly exiting the elevator.

"It's just that I've never actually seen anybody with hair quite like that other than Ryou" Yami explained; bringing up the British teen that used to hang out with Malik.

"Hm, oh you mean Hizashi? Your brothers' friend right," (1) Seto asked looking at Marik.

Marik blinked, looking over at the group, "Y'know, I've never seen them here in Domino before, I think they're new" the blonde looked down at this half empty drink, as if willing it to magically refill.

Yami's eyes widened as the fair haired teen suddenly looked in his direction. Focusing on him with absolute accuracy; as-as if he knew Yami was watching him. The thought of such a thing sent a shudder through the gamer, but he couldn't look away, it was almost as if he was paralyzed by his look alone.

"Well that's strange, for new students to be entering school well into the year and all" Seto added lazily. Bringing up the fact that Domino High was the largest high school in the area; other than the super exclusive all girls' school which was located just outside the downtown area. Other than the college and the small university, this is why most of their seniors went abroad for higher education. (2)

The group in question consisted of a dark haired girl and a taller dark haired boy; and of course the silver haired teen that reminded them of Ryou. The three looked as if they had never been in a club before; the silver haired teen breaking his intense gaze, as one of his companions pulled on his arm; all three swiftly grabbing a free seat as soon as one became available.

"I almost feel bad for 'em" Marik muttered to himself, watching the three teens, especially the lighter of the three.

Yami stood up, "Where're you going?" Seto asked.

Yami turned to his friends, "Let's go say hi, after all they could use some friends who know a thing or two about life in Domino," Yami started, " And besides if they really are starting at Domino, they'll need some one to show 'em the ropes and stuff" Yami stated looking at the two teens eagerly.

'_Besides I wanna know what _that_ was all about'_ Yami thought pensively.

"Well I suppose since we are the most _popular_ of our peers we'd be giving them a boost in their social standings at school" Seto stated sarcastically, Yami smirked at his words, turning to Marik.

"We'll get another round of drinks alright?" said blonde turned to see that Seto had joined Yami and they both were looking at him expectantly. Marik sighed, standing up; "Well if it is for the sake of others" the other two rolled their eyes.

The trio exited the private balcony, to the main room. They only got to the bottom of the stairs before they were swarmed by the crowds.

"Seto where's your crowd control" Marik yelled over the swarm. (A/N: Like the Zuka Club from Ouran High Host Club…)

"My 'body guards' you mean…here they are" he finished just as four men in black arrived, dispersing the crowds; remaining in the room since the CEO was now occupying it. Yami sighed, returning to the task that they risked their 'cover' for.

The small group of three kept to themselves, not really noticing their surroundings, only the girl in the group noticed the three teens approaching, and indicating said 'development' to her companions. Yami, Marik and Seto stopped in front of their table; at this range their features could be distinguished.

The taller teen had shoulder length midnight black hair, with piercing silver eyes. He was dressed in black from his button up shirt to his black Nikes. The girl, possibly related, also had dark hair; with low cut bangs that nearly covered her eyes; her hair fell to her mid-back. She unlike the other, she had sparkling emerald eyes and a small smirk playing on her lips.

She wore a dark green, nearly black dress, with a silver hoodie apparently loaned to her from one of the other guys in her group since it was obviously too big on her. Sitting in between the two was a teen about their age, pale skin, and silver hair reaching slightly past his shoulders-spiky silver hair. He had dangerous blood red eyes, which surprised Yami since he had never met another with red eyes; eyes that at the moment were once again focused on him. Said teen wore a deep blue polo with dark jeans.

Yami smirked, gaining the attention of the other two at the table. "Hey how's it going, never seen you three around before, you all new here then?" Yami greeted raising an eyebrow when the guy answered for the others.

"As a matter a fact we are, we were exploring the city and came across the 'Grand Opening' of a club for teens. We decided to check it out, nice place; I take it this place belongs to one of you three hm?" he finished.

"Mind if we sit?" Marik asked, before Yami answered.

"Oh, go ahead" this time it was the girl that answered. Marik sat first, then Yami followed by Seto.

"Sooo, would ya'll like some drinks, hm?" Marik suggested, leaning forward on the table. There were a couple of muttered answers pointing to the affirmative; to which Marik grinned, calling over one of the bartenders from behind the bar across the room. After ordering drinks, two body guards stood guard at their table. Noting the addition of the guards, Yami brought up the previous question.

"You could say this place belongs to all three of us. But legally it belongs to this guy" Yami states gesturing to Seto.

Marik then realized that they haven't introduced themselves as yet. "By the way, my name is Marik Ishtar, the brunette over there is Seto Kaiba, and this guy here has many names but you can call him Yami Mutou" (3) Marik finished grinning as he watched the other in their makeshift group.

The girl smiled, turning towards Marik, "My name is Satski Satou, my brother Senri, and this is our close friend Bakura Hizashi" Satski introduced.

Yami nearly choked on his drink, Seto pulled out of his shock to help the flustered gamer and Marik had this look of disbelief written on his face.

'_It couldn't really be him, could it?'_ Marik thought to himself. _'I thought Ryou said he was missing, possibly dead_'

Satski looked worried, whilst Senri raised an eyebrow, Bakura's eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenshibabe<strong>: DUN DUN DAAAAA! Thus the story begins…tell me if you like it, of course this is an AU so take a peek into my twisted mind on Microsoft Word!

(1)- '**Hizashi**' yea this being an AU I had to give a name and since I didn't want to change Bakura's name I changed Ryou's last name so there.

(2) I dunno I had to make up a reason as to why all the students went to Domino High, instead of some other place. Yea…

(3) The many names thing…straight from the anime ppl. When Yami first appeared to Yugi he was all like I have many names but you can call me Yami. I couldn't resist, really I couldn't.

**BTW**, since this is my first AU, I wanted to make the title original…eh so _Tsukinai Aisuru_ meaning Everlasting Love is basically two words I put together, not completely knowing the whole Japanese word play…so if you more educated readers out there know the proper wording for my title, it would be appreciated if you let me know em' Thank you!


	2. Chance Meeting

**Tenshibabe:** And here's Chapter 2…

**Summary:** AU: A spur of the moment decision changes the lives of Yami and the new student Bakura; whose lives are inexplicitly thrown together; and thus begins to shape their destiny.

**Pairings: **Darkshipping (eventually), Bakura/OC (don't worry), Marik/OC, Seto/OC, Yugi/? (If I told u I'd ruin the surprise).

**Disclaimer: **So here it is…I do not own anything related to YuGiOh, other that the few posters and manga. The Satou siblings are mine, created for the purpose of being in this piece of fiction, as well as _The White Dragon_. So well they're mine.

_**A/N: **_

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Tsukinai Aisuru**

_**Chapter 2**__:_ **Chance Meeting**

* * *

><p>"A-Are you alright?" Satski asked, looking at the stunned faces of the teens.<p>

'_It couldn't just be a coincidence the hair, the name, and the face-so much like his. Ryou did say he had a brother, well a half-brother, but wasn't he supposedly missing?' _Yami thought to himself. After composing himself, and assuring Seto that he was alright, he decided to play it cool, and not mention Ryou.

"So ah, we take it you all will be attending Domino High?" Marik changed the subject, which apparently was the wrong subject to change it to since the tension grew even thicker between the two parties.

"Ah, uh, well Bakura and I are going to Domino High. But Senri recently finished high school- he'll be attending Domino U-" Satski answered, she seemed as if she wanted to say more but decided against it.

~_**Ziiiiiiiinnnnnngggg! **_

Satski blinked, reaching into the pocket of the borrowed hoodie to produce a light pink and gold cell phone, with a White Magician Pikeru keychain. She flipped open the device to read the message. Rolling her eyes, she quickly replied before glaring when she got an immediate response right back. Satski turned to face the group, smiling slightly when she noticed the attention on her, snapping her phone shut.

"Well, I suppose if you three all go to the same school we'll be seeing you around" Satski finished; now grinning.

"Guess it's time for us to be leaving, it was…nice meeting you all, really nice" Senri stated impassively, rising to leave, before moving to help Bakura out of his seat.

Said teen nodded in thanks, turning to the group "See you around" he answered before standing beside Senri; his gaze involuntarily returning to Yami. Lastly Satski smiled, staying back as the other two began to cross the room.

"Hey sorry for running like this, um I suppose we'll be seeing you on Monday then?" She asked wistfully.

"Uh, Hey no problem, Monday" Yami answered.

"Oh here" Marik pulled out a card, "It's my number, so yeah keep to in touch" the blonde offered, blushing.

"Oh sure thank you, bye" Satski smiled pocketing both her phone and the card before dashing off to find the two across the room near the exit.

* * *

><p>The three friends enjoyed the rest of the night chillin', drinking and dabbled in the occasional random gossip that goes on in the everyday lives of teenagers. As the night wore on, the crowds slowly began to disperse, leaving only the older teens and the young adults hanging around the club area of the building.<p>

Marik obviously had had way too much to drink, having snuck in a few extras here and there, but as long as they kept their blonde friend at the small booth/ table which they still haven't left, Yami and Seto didn't mind as much.

That was until they had to leave, and Marik being intoxicated couldn't drive home by himself.

"Hey Marik, gimmie your keys" Yami ordered, holding out his hand, wiggling his fingers, when Marik blinked blearily at him.

Marik sighed, "I guesssss I-I'm too smashed tooo drive…" he slurred, surrendering his keys to Yami before draping himself all over Seto. The brunette stumbled with the dead weight of the teen, as he forcefully tried to remove him.

"Gerroff! Marik you're not as light as you want to believe" the harassed CEO complained.

"Aw, you wuv me Seto-kun" Marik squealed in a high squeaky voice which reminded Yami of a girl who always used to hang out with Yugi; Kazu? Harui? No, oh yeah Anzu…

"See this is what I meant when I said you can't handle your liquor, you get all creepy, and say weird things" Seto grounded out, holding the intoxicated blonde at an arms length away from his person.

"Urrrr…Yaami you mind I-if I crash at yourrr place toonite?" Marik got out before quickly grabbed his head, blinking as room began to spin slightly.

Yami looked on as Seto quickly steadied the tipsy teen, before nodding in agreement. '_This way he won't have to face his father in the state he's in, the man would probably kill him for not being able to hold his liquor, jerk'_ Yami thought angrily. Contrary to the thought's floating through Yami's mind at the moment, he turned to Seto with a smile.

"Hey thanks for everything really this place is awesome and not to mention a perfect hangout" Yami grinned at the young CEO.

Seto smiled, "Well it's nice to be able to spend money on my friends, I 'unno giving back and all. And besides with Mokuba gone I shouldn't keep my self locked up in that big old house all alone" Seto trailed off.

Yami smiled remembering that earlier that year Mokuba got accepted to an all boys private school in Hong Kong, leaving his older brother alone back in Japan. Yami knew he had to be lonely, which was why he and Marik always worked to include their friend in all their plans, especially to keep him from drowning in work.

"Are you going to leave soon?" Yami questioned, as he helped to remove Marik off of Seto's person. The brunette shrugged.

"I suppose so, after all it gets boring when there's nobody interesting to talk to. Hey stop by my place before school on Monday, if you can…no better yet I'll stop by tomorrow; can't have Yugi coming home without giving him some of the latest cards I developed" Seto smirked at the outraged look Yami gave him.

"Y-you-you promised me new cards" Yami sniffed, giving Seto a wounded look. Seto grinned, "Ah, c'mon its not even your birthday yet…if you cry I'll start calling you 'Tem-Tem' again" Seto mocked, referring to Yami's real name Atem, and the nickname his mother and friends used to call him when they were little.

"You wouldn't dare…"Yami glared, Seto smirked, "Fine…but I want twice as much for my birthday" Yami pouted, looking strikingly like the spoiled brat he used to be.

'_He still is spoiled'_ Seto thought impassively. The two friends helped get Marik secured on the motorcycle. Yami grinned to the awaiting CEO, starting the engine, giving a quick salute before speeding off.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Marik resurfaced on the world of consciousness, as they waited for a red light. Blinking he hadn't even noticed they had started moving; he gave Yami's back a disbelieving look.<p>

"Yami, you do realize that this here is a motorcycle, right?" the shorter teen turned to face Marik over his shoulder.

"Of course I do Marik" the light changed to green.

"Then why, dear Yami are we slower than the cafeteria line up on chocolate cake Wednesdays!" Marik questioned, as an old woman honked at them for blocking the road.

"Well, lets not forget you aren't sober, and I did dabble a bit don't wanna get pulled over-"

"At this rate we'll get pulled over for causing traffic" Marik grumbled, "Speed up a little why don't you?" he offered, before holding onto Yami tighter as he felt himself drifting off.

"Aye, aye captain" Yami joked, before speeding up, a bit.

_**Yami's House**_

After punching in his password, the heavily decorated, impossibly high iron gates opened allowing the two teen's access to the cobble stone driveway, and the underground garage. Yami quickly parked the vehicle in the guests' area of the garage, before shaking Marik awake.

"Uh, we here?" the blonde slurred partly because he was half awake; Yami helped the other off the bike, before the both made their way to the waiting elevator.

Yami stretched, as Marik leaned against the mirrored wall of the elegantly dressed elevator. "I can't wait get to bed, my backs killing me" Yami declared before the doors opened and a wizened male dressed in an expensive suit greeted them.

"Your parents would like a word with you, young master" he stated, before standing aside for the two to exit the elevator.

"In the study, Kaisen-san?" Yami asked politely, as the elder butler nodded in affirmation.

He opened the tall oak door, beholding the scene of his step-mother talking animatedly on the phone. A tall, handsome dark haired man sat by the fire drinking some sort of brandy in a crystal glass; watching the blond mistress as she engaged her caller in her daily business.

Yami stepped into the dimly lit room, Marik trailing not too far behind. "Good evening Father" Yami greeted to the man lounging in the high back chair. Takeshi Sujiro; grinned, greeting his son and Marik, before turning once again to his wife.

"Um, who is she…"Yami questioned.

"Your brother of course" the deep, yet alluring voice of his father intoned. Yami blinked turning to Marik who gave a small smile.

"-Oh, but why not?" there was a pause, "Aw, alright yes, I'll tell him…Love you too dear goodnight" Yukina Mutou sighed, as she hung up the phone. Turning towards her husband she was surprised to see that Yami as well as Marik had joined them in the study.

Smiling she glided over to Yami, before giving him a big hug. "Ah, Atem there you are, I hope you had fun?" his step mother greeted, holding the slightly taller youth at arms length.

Yami nodded, smiling. "Yes ma'am is it alright for Marik to stay over tonight?" he asked.

"I'm sure it's not a problem after all Marik's always welcome here" Yukina smiled, before looking towards her husband. "Takeshi, it seems Yugi won't be joining us until tomorrow afternoon" She stated frowning slightly.

"Hm, oh" Takeshi asked, before taking of sip of his drink.

"Well he said they wanted to drop off their belongings at their new place before coming here" Yukina answered with a smile. Yami narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance.

"By the way did he mention when we will be meeting this young man?" Takeshi inquired swishing the dark liquid around in his glass. Marik and Yami's eyes widened, _'Young man' _

"He'll be arriving with Yugi tomorrow, after all if their moving in together, he better bring him in to meet us" Yukina smirked.

"Good good, ah Atem…your grandfather sent this over this afternoon; apparently after you left in a rush you forgot your spare school uniform, he also sent these" Takeshi frowned as he handed Yami his uniform and an envelope with booster packs for his duel monsters deck.

"Aw sweet" Yami smiled as he checked out the new cards.

Takeshi sighed, "You're just like your mother, always so carefree…Atem you are eighteen now, soon you'll have to take over the family affairs, you have to start preparing for your future" Takeshi sighed, as Yami frowned. "I know how much is on your shoulders at the moment, but you've got realize that you aren't a child anymore, there's no time for those games any longer" his father finished, leveling Yami with a powerful look.

"I…" He started, meeting his fathers gaze.

"_Atem lookit this mommies got a surprise for you…this is called the Dark Magician…he looks just like your father don't he" Melodious laughter drifted through the room. _

The memory flashed by all too quickly, causing Yami to blink, "I-I understand father…may we" Yami asked looking towards his stepmother.

"Ah, yes goodnight both of you" Yukina smiled gently; as she watched the two teens leave the room.

Yami glared at the scene outside the double wide window in his room; the image of the moon casting it's shimmering light across the extravagant gardens. Marik sound asleep the moment he hit the pillows in the room across the hall; mumbled in his sleep. He subconsciously clutched the small picture frame, a woman with lightly tanned skin, and strawberry blond hair drawn into a loose ponytail grinned, flashing a peace sign at the camera.

'_Why did he have to mention her…?'_

Yukina smiled sadly as she watched him sleep, holding his mothers memory close.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenshibabe:<strong> I have mixed feelings on the last scene; on one hand I'm like aw so kawaii, on the next I'm all teary for Yami…boo.

Tell me what you think; we'll see Yugi-Chan in the next chapter! R&R plz!


	3. Welcome Home

**Tenshibabe:** Sooo, chapter 3…

**Summary:** AU: A spur of the moment decision changes the lives of Yami and the new student Bakura; whose lives are inexplicitly thrown together; and thus begins to shape their destiny.

**Pairings: **Darkshipping (eventually), Bakura/OC (don't worry), Marik/OC, Seto/OC, Yugi/? (If I told u I'd ruin the surprise).

**Disclaimer: **So here it is…I do not own anything related to YuGiOh, other that the few posters and manga. The Satou siblings are mine, created for the purpose of being in this piece of fiction, as well as _The White Dragon_. So well they're mine.

_**A/N: **_

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**Tsukinai Aisuru**

_**Chapter 3: **_**Welcome Home**

* * *

><p>'<strong>In the next 300 meters make a left' <strong>an automated female voice reported. Yugi blinked as he came to a dead end. '_Uh oh…'_

"Y'know, I think we took a wrong turn at that last gas station back there" Yugi intoned, looking towards his companion in the passenger seat. Brown eyes narrowed as he quietly glared at the recently bought GPS system.

"Seriously Yugi, we should pull over and ask for directions, after all it shouldn't be so hard for someone to point us to your house; for one thing it's huge" his companion declared in a surprisingly strong British accent.

'**Recalculating Route'** Yugi groaned, "Maybe your right Ry, boy this is so embarrassing imagine me forgetting where my own house is!" Yugi complained.

"Well you haven't been there for nearly three years; that and you couldn't make it for summer vacation last year remember" the brunette added, smiling.

"Um, I suppose you're right, but…oh wait a sec there's the High School, so um…"

'**Make a right'** the robotic voice interrupted; Yugi automatically made a right.

"You're still listening to it" the brown eyed man stated dryly. Yugi flashed a cheeky grin, "eh-heh"

Pulling over to the nearest gas station Yugi spotted a girl filling up her car. _'She looks like she goes to Domino, I wonder if she knows Yami?' _Yugi thought fleetingly. Exiting the vehicle, he greeted the teen.

"Hello miss, we're kinda lost, you wouldn't happen to know where the Sujiro Estate is would you." Yugi question politely, sporting a boyish smile.

She blushed, as she stammered, "Uh, y-you mean Yami-kun's house? Oh my, are you two related…" Yugi blinked in astonishment as the girl began to swoon.

"Uh miss are you-"

"Oh, ah right, the Sujiro manor is just a few blocks down that street over there…you can't miss it, after all its-"

"Yeah it's huge I know, thank you very much" Yugi finished grinning once again as he turned to his car. Seeing that his partner was currently on the phone, he instead entered the convenience store when one can also pay for gas. After browsing for a moment he ambled over to the register.

Placing two bottles of Pepsi and a bag of Cheetos on the table, he paid for the snacks and returned to his car. Yugi smiled, giving the other the previously purchased Cheetos, earning himself a grateful grin.

"Thanks, your mother called again, apparently we're late, did you get the directions?" his companion asked, pulling on his honey brown locks, trying in vain to complete a twirl.

"Sure did Ry, what are you doing" Yugi asked.

"It's so hard to play with my hair when it's so short, I want it long again" The brunette pouted. Yugi smirked.

"I just suggested you color it, not chop it off, that was all you" he grinned, as the brown eyed one huffed indignantly.

Yugi laughed at Ryou's expense, disregarding the others pout; as he pulled out of the Gas Station.

* * *

><p><strong>Sujiro Manor<strong>

Yukina smiled sweetly as she listened to the young man with the adorable British accent explain that why he and Yugi were running a bit late.

"Ah, yes I understand although I thought that you two would have been here earlier" Yukina pouted childishly.

"_Oh dear, then we were late I told Yugi we should have left earlier"_ Yukina smiled once again as she listened to him complain about Yugi's habit of procrastinating.

"Don't worry, it's alright, but I'm afraid that you two just missed Yami, he went to accompany his friend home, he'll be at the game shop later so it's not that bad-" She tried to console the other, sweat dropping as he made a frustrated groan.

"_This is what always ends up happening; really Mrs. Mutou how did you deal with this-this…um what?"_ Ryou questioned at the sound of giggles coming from Yukina.

"Oh-Oh, I'm s-sorry, it's just you reminded me of myself when I first talked to _my_ mother-in-law I was practically freaking out-as you kids put it- I had a list nearly a foot long complaining about his manners to his eating habits…after finding just about every fault that annoyed me and nitpicking though everything you know what she said to me?" She asked smiling.

"_What?" _

"She asked 'if he annoys you so much then why are you marrying him?' Of course that confused me a bit but after a while I realized that most of the things that I disliked about him, made him more special to me that he wouldn't be that same if he didn't eat his bananas covered in peanut butter, or if he didn't sing loudly and off-key in the shower" Yukina smiled recalling memories she thought she'd buried.

"_I-I understand I suppose…"_ he commented.

"What I'm saying is that, it's alright that there are things that you dislike about him; nobody's perfect as long as you two care about each other it'll be okay, ne?" Yukina assured the other, smiling as he agreed. "So you two hurry on over Takeshi has been waiting impatiently to meet you, yes-yes see you soon" Yukina twirled the cord as she listened to the young man on the other line apologize once more before hanging up.

She smiled sadly as she recalled a time when she was a young woman making her first steps into the big world-not that she was complaining no she was happy with her situation right now. Although sometimes she would reminisce on the years when she was about Atem's age nearly out of High School, on verge of the rest of her life-and boy was she lucky that she had her best friends by her side. The thought of her best friends caused Yukina to tremble slightly, the memory too painful even now, after eight years.

Yukina smiled ruefully before flipping through her notebook, finding the name she was looking for. She silently berated her self for not calling sooner as she had Yugi's homecoming on her mind. _'Kasumi-Chan would understand, she always does'_ she dialed the number beside the name _Kosari_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yami's POV <strong>

I smirked, enjoying the wind in my face whilst holding on tightly to the blonde, as he drove hazardously thorough the semi busy streets of Domino. He turned to me slightly, shouting over the wind, "This, this is how you ride a motor cycle Yam's! It's all in the speed!"

Marik grinned madly as he cut through the intersection on a yellow light. '_That's Marik alright, he gets high off of danger'_ I thought to myself, smiling despite the insanity of it all.

We were coming up on the slight hill that separated Marik's neighborhood from the rest of the city; the gated and guarded neighborhood for the old rich and the rich nouveau. Seto and I don't live in neighborhoods like that since our families own the land around our houses.

I let out a surprised yelp as the bike suddenly jerked to a halt, partly due to the newly installed breaks, that and the fact that we had arrived at the gate. The guards stationed there were eying Marik and me crossly.

I blinked a couple of times just to be sure we had really stopped before whispering, "Why'd we stop, usually you just barge right though before the gates barely open?" questioned; not liking the way the head guard was glaring at Marik.

Marik frowned, "Well they 'kindly' informed my old man that I've been causing disturbances for the neighbors, and he in turn threatened to take away my bike" he stated bitterly gesturing to the guards on duty. I huffed and glared at the head guard that came up to us smirking all the way.

"Now follow the rules boy an' there'd be no cause for us to report to your father anything incriminating" the guard warned clearly blackmailing Marik. He turned to me frowning at my 'higher-than-thou' attitude which I was born with mind you.

"An' make sure this one keeps outta trouble" I glared at the obvious insult never mind his demeaning tone of voice. I sneered angrily.

"As if, does he know who he's talking to? I could buy that man ten times over with my allowance alone" I growled as Marik drove down the peacefully quite neighborhood.

"Nah, he's only been here a couple of months, well nearly a year in about two months" Marik stated offhandedly. "So he doesn't know about you and Seto only comes as far as stopping the limo in front of the gate- he doesn't want to deal with the rich mother's trying to get him to marry their daughters and stuff" Marik continued flippantly.

I snorted at the last statement, if Seto was here he would top that off with a bitter comment like 'story of my life'.

We pulled up to the Ishtar's large driveway, parking the bike in the large garage. Walking up to the front, Marik reaches into his pocket to get his keys, and checks the other pocket; at this point he is giving me a panicked look. Oh Ra, don't tell me…

"You forgot your keys again didn't you?" I sighed at his puppy dog face. I looked back at all the cars parked at various points on the driveway. "Isn't there anyone at home that would let you in?" I questioned.

He looks up in thought for a moment, before pulling out his cell phone quickly, texting something as fast as a teenage girl; I sweat drop. I fiddle with my many studded bracelets, before he snaps his phone shut, grinning triumphantly.

I make to ask him what he did, when the there's a commotion inside the house and a crazed Malik is suddenly standing at the door, looking around wildly, before turning to Marik, grabbing his face and turning him this way and that. After a through inspection and a cautious glance around, he motions for us to come inside.

"Keep quiet…he's home" he intones as we sneak upstairs, past the dimly lit living room where there are voices. I frown as I hear Marik's father shout angrily, Marik jumps, nearly tripping on the stairs. Malik helps steady him, and somehow we all make it to Malik's room with out being noticed.

The conversation downstairs is muffled, but by what we can hear it doesn't sound good. "Uh, so what's being going on Malik, I rarely see you anymore" I greet, trying to break the heavy silence that washed over the room.

The blonde makes a noncommittal noise, looking up at me from behind designer reading glasses, sweeping his hair away from his face, he shrugs.

"Hm, nothing much, I just got back from a trip last week, there's this new band that's just getting started, they've already got a huge fan base and they wanted me to do some work for them. I heard that Yugi's come home, did I miss him yet?" he asks, all the while sending cursory glances at his silent brother.

"No, he's going to be at the Game Shop later on…" I paused, there was a crash downstairs. I narrow my eyes, looking between the two siblings; Marik looks close to a breakdown, Malik had removed his glasses, leaning over the table clenching his fists.

"…Malik what's going on, why is your father so upset?" I question looking between the two again.

Malik clenched his fists tighter, gritting his teeth; after a moment he turned to me voice wavering. "He…he found out about Isis…" at this statement, Marik shot up startling me.

This certainly wasn't the first time I seen it happen, but every time I see Marik cry I feel like destroying whose ever responsible, someone like Marik should never cry. I look at him, as he points at his brother.

"No, Malik…don't -don't say things like that" he pleads, but Malik just looks away cringing at the hurt in his voice, "…he'll kill her, shit Malik she's pregnant…he'll kill her"

I wince; crap…he might actually do it. Ishizu wasn't even married, engaged yes, but it was an arranged marriage. Isis isn't the type to go for those things though, and found her self a boyfriend, and now it seems that she has been pregnant for how long I don't know-I haven't been around for a while.

It had been silent for a long while now, the only sounds in the room are Marik's quiet sobs, and Malik's voice as he consoled him. I jumped as there a loud shout from the living room; Marik starts, it was clearly Isis's voice. I barely have time to move as Marik pushes past me, rushing downstairs.

Malik watches with wide eyes, before turning to me. "Come on" He motions, I follow him downstairs, in time to see Marik get knocked to the floor, his seething father looking angrily at him.

"Where have you been?" he grounds out eyes glinting madly.

Marik looks back at him, refusing to answer. I spot Ishizu on the other side of the room, her mother comforting her.

"Don't make me repeat myself boy!" He thunders, and Marik jolts watching him nervously. Malik shifts beside me, pushing me forward, I stumble a bit, turning to glare at him.

"Ahem, father, the Sujiro's son is here, he has come to retrieve Marik…it seems that their elder son has come home and they have invited us to join them" Malik lied smoothly, squeezing my shoulder.

"G-Good afternoon sir" I bowed respectively. I was glad to note that nearly all the animosity in the room seemed to dissipate.

"Marik…I'll deal with you later," he turned to Isis, "And you, until you get rid of that abomination…your no child of mine" he snarled, turning to the hidden door to his study, leaving his family frozen in his wake.

Marik blinked, moving to his sister's side, as his mother helped her up. They exchanged words, I watched feeling like a stranger in this house in which I practically grew up in.

* * *

><p><strong>Kosari Household<strong>

Kasumi knew that sending those three out alone into the city was a bad idea. Even more so when her 'Kura comes home looking all distant; only to learn from Satski that they met some people who seemed to know him, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

The funny thing was that one of the people they met was named Mutou. Kasumi nearly spilled her beer at that name. It couldn't be her; the coincidence was just too uncanny that the moment she steps foot, back into Domino the first name she hears is hers.

Kasumi frowned, flicking her lighter on and off. She had her hands full taking care of these three; she didn't have time to get a preoccupied with her past. '_Anything but that…' _ There was a knock at her door; she called for whoever it was to come in.

"Kasumi that's not how a lady is suppose to sit" Bakura commented as he entered the room. Kasumi snorted, throwing a slipper at the white haired teen. He dodges it, frowning as he looked about the room.

To say it was a mess was an understatement, it was a junkyard the entire floor space covered with clothes, the bed was a mess and the dresser was covered with things ranging from make-up and perfume to cigarette packs and empty bowls.

"And this room is a total mess, didn't I just clean it two days ago?" he asked glaring at the platinum blonde who stuck her finger in her ear trying to clear it.

Kasumi turned her bored silver-blue eyes on the teen, raising a waxed eyebrow at him. "Y'know Kura by your tone of voice one would think that you were the adult in this relation ship, but since the documents say that _I_ am your guardian that would make me the adult…and what did I say about calling me Kasumi…it's Aunty Kasumi to you che," Kasumi ranted, and Bakura swore he saw smoke coming from her ears.

He sighed, looking her in the eyes, before he drawled, "Aunt Kasi, there's a phone call for you" he stated handing her the phone. She stared at it suspiciously, before taking the device from his hands. He crossed his arms, looking about the room.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes at him, before answering the call. "Moshi Moshi Kasumi here…"

"…_Kasumi-Chan…it's me Yuki"_

Kasumi stared in shock at the phone, words stuck in her throat…of all the uncanny coincidences. '_Yuki-chan, is it really you after all these years?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tenshibabe:<strong> There we go a whole slew of new characters and an OC. Who guessed that Yugi's _friend_ would be Ryou? I suppose it wasn't much of a surprise, considering that I always pair Yugi and Ryou up together, yea but I bet you were surprised that he changed his hair style!? I dunno…R&R plz


End file.
